Thieving Innocence
by JinMukang
Summary: KID barely had time to react before the bullet was fired. When KID saved Conan from a snipers bullet, he didn't expect his monocle charm to randomly start glowing and for him to be teleported to a fictional 19th century in time to crash a Phantom Thief G heist. Now he must deal with the Black Order and all the while keep his identity a secret from his tag along.
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea. Please enjoy. Tell me what you think and I might upload another chapter.**

 **As much as I freaking love the anime, Kaito, for the sake for future humor, does not know Conan is Shinichi.**

 **Takes place during the Phantom Thief G arc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man or DCMK. Do we really need to clarify this?**

* * *

A beautiful rooftop located in the center of Tokyo is where the notorious Kaitou KID found himself. The wind blew at his cape and the crescent moon smiled like a Cheshire cat above his head. He smirked and let out a tiny chuckle as he lifted his prize up to the light of the moon to see if he had finally succeeded in his task. He didn't.

He kept his smirk on his face even though his stomach dropped. He had failed once again. This night is yet another night that he couldn't get Pandora into his gloved hands. Oh well, he had something other than a stone capable of making someone immortal to worry about. Albeit, he wasn't so sure if he should worry about aforementioned something else more than Pandora or not. Both were pretty dangerous to his sanity.

His little critic didn't need to say anything, he didn't even have to clear his throat. KID could already tell by the sound carried by the wind to his ear that the shrimp had flipped open his watch. He could practically feel the target set on the supposedly open and unguarded back of his neck. KID didn't know why the little detective even tried, they both knew that the thief was never off guard. "Wonderful night, isn't it, Tantei-kun," he said in a voice a bit higher than his real one, continuing to face away. He had to keep an identity after all, he had no doubt someone as smart as Edogawa Conan could figure out his real identity just by the sound of his real voice.

"Is it not what you're looking for?" Tantei-kun asked in a higher pitched and childish voice as well. KID was almost tempted to laugh and face his critic, the nerve the boy had; hiding his true identity to the master of disguises. They both were well aware that the kid was not a simple brat one could find everyday.

KID lifted his eyes to the moon. "What am I looking for I wonder? I wasn't aware I was searching for something, I already have my prize, see?" He lifted his gloved hand with the shining Ruby sitting comfortably between his middle and ring fingers. "The question is," he said slowly before turning to face Tantei-kun, "how have you found what you were looking for?"

KID saw Tantei-kun grin wickedly as the artificial lights lining the roof made his oversized glasses lenses turn an almost orange. "Kogoro hasn't smoked one cigarette since we arrived. It's odd, you don't usually make the same mistake twice, KID."

KID grinned at the boy, keeping a steady gaze on the watch and on his other hand that could at any time reach down to power his shoes and launch a demon soccer ball. "I see. Well, I'm only human after all."

Dang. He had forgotten to smoke when he disguised as Mouri Kogoro. School has been breathing down his civilian personas neck with tests and homework that he had barely enough time to plan much of anything for the heist. It was a miracle he had Jii to help him out. Without his assistant he would have been behind bars long ago if he was lucky. If he wasn't lucky, Snake would have gotten him long before that.

Tantei-kun shifted his arm to get a better aim at KID. "The chase is up, hand over the stone and come without a fight," he demanded as his hand currently not holding a watch drifted down to his belt.

KID laughed to cover up his tensing. "Ah, unfortunately for you, I could have left here five minutes ago, it's the good of my heart and this lovely conversation we're having that's keeping me here."

Tantei-kun narrowed his eyes. KID could practically hear what the boy was thinking. That is was useless to point his watch and threaten with his soccer ball, KID always got away. So why did the boy even try, he wondered. Oh well, KID would never understand the mind of his critic, not that he wanted to.

" _Young Master… I have spotted snipers to the north…_ " came the crackling voice of Jii over KID's earpiece. KID instantly went serious and rigid. He knew that Snake and his goons would come and he was prepared for them. He just had to get Tantei-kun out of the danger zone.

But before KID could even move, a red dot appeared on the forehead of the little shrimp. "Tantei-kun!" He yelled, completely forgetting about the Ruby as it slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. He heard the echo of the gunshot- the sniper rifle- as he sprinted towards the little boy. Time seemed to slow down, or did he speed up?

He ran, one foot in front of the other, in an agonizingly slow pace. Yes, time must have slown down. He could see the horror in Tan- no- _Conan's_ eyes as the smart little boy realized what was happening. KID- Kuroba Kaito reached out his hand and his hat flew off his head. He didn't notice the clover charm connected to his monocle started to glow an odd green color. All he cared about was getting Conan out of the way, if he had to push the kid or jump in front of him, the details didn't matter. He just _had_ to make it!

Right when his fingers touched the shoulder of Conan, the whole world erupted into a green light bright enough to blind anyone who looked directly at it.

The last thing Kaito was aware of was the terrible pain that ripped through his left shoulder.

* * *

Allen studied the large area below him as he stood patiently with Link beside him on top of a high roof located in front of a museum. He unconsciously fiddled with Timcampy's squishy face as he patiently waited. Any minute now… any minute…

 _Crash!_

Phantom Thief G smashed through the museum window with a glittering crown clutched in his hands. Allen straightened his posture and prepared for any sign of battle. There was a chance the thief had Innocence after all.

Allen almost felt bad for the guy when Kanda and Marie started their attack. The way the poor bloke fell on his face and got his crown taken away was pitiful. Why in the world would a guy like that be using Innocence? Kanda was literally manhandling the guy like a broken doll.

But then, Allen noticed the officer that had took the crown away from the thief grin and walk away from the scene. After the officer reached some shadows, the man sprinted into a run. Allen narrowed his eyes and ignored the cops swarming what was now the wrong guy.

Innocence. The guy was definitely using it. Huh.

"He's heading towards the opposite rooftop," Link said, already preparing to move. Allen smiled, of course Link noticed it as well.

"Let's go then," Allen replied.

But, before either of them could move, there was a flash of light from right behind them. "What the-" Allen gasped.

He used his human hand to shield his eyes but the light only lasted a second. Both Link and Allen looked at each other before turning their gaze towards what wasn't there before.

A teenage boy dressed all in white was laying face down on the ground completely unconscious. There was red traveling down his back which looked horribly fresh. Allen noticed a small body that the boy was actually on top of. What was a random injured boy and a small child doing randomly appearing out of nowhere? Then, something green and glowing in the shape of a clover charm caught Allen's full attention.

"Innocence?"

* * *

 **Ah, I don't like Allen and Links half of this, I never wrote in their characters before. Anyway, how do you guys like it? I got the idea while rereading D Gray-Man. Phantom Thief G, the inspector, and his daughter reminded me a whole lot of Kaito, Nakamori, and Aoko.**

 **So, KID has innocence. How did he get it? Why did they travel to a different universe? How will Conan handle the idea of super powers? How will they get back? What will Allen and Link do next?**

 **Tip: reviews make authors write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **At the end of the fictional 19th century…" Guys, that's 1850-1899. I'm no weapons expert but it's not hard to know that people back then didn't have guns like we do now. I know it says "fictional" but come on, the only weapons we have seen in D Gray Man are some dinky pistols and Innocence. So, don't get mad at me for having fictional weapon experts get confused over a real life modern sniper rifle bullet.**

 **Also, dang it Jim I'm an author not a Doctor. I plan to do fashion designing and book writing, not medical work. My knowledge of bullet wounds and shattered bones are limited to Google. Do not rely on my probably false fictional medication practices. If you're shot like our favorite thief, go to the frickin' hospital.**

 **All that aside… *deep breath* HOLY SHIZ. I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS STORY TO BE THIS WELL ACCEPTED. I'm almost in tears. Thank you so much! Anyway, because my best friend likes this story and gave me a bazillion and two ideas and practically ordered me to continue this, here it is. Chapter Two. Nerds.**

 **Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own these two series. They belong to Goddess Hoshino and God Gosho.**

* * *

Thieving Innocence

Chapter Two

-Jin

* * *

Allen sat comfortably in a plastic chair located inside Inspector Galmar's prized holding cells. It was a ridiculous image to behold; seeing all the cells except one filled to the brim with Phantom Thief G suspects would make even Kanda chuckle at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

The one and only cell not filled over the capacity with an absurd amount of lime green was instead housing a single teenage boy clad in white. The boy had been unconscious since he had materialized out of thin air approximately 12 hours ago, so Allen didn't quite yet have an explanation of where he came from, let alone have his name. Two police doctors were currently tending to the gruesome wound on the boy so that Allen and Link could focus on interrogating him when he woke up instead of sewing a wound close.

According to the doctors, the aforementioned wound was definitely caused by a gun. After digging into the entry point and pulling out a wicked looking golden bullet the previous theory had proven itself correct. Although, after consulting with the police stations weapon experts, the bullet was no bullet they had ever seen before.

"It's shape is all wrong for anything we have seen… it's certainly designed to go fast and far, but I can't think of a single gun that would be able to use this kind of bullet."

So, with that dead end to the investigation of 'who in the world is that boy' made known, Allen and Link were forced to just sit awkwardly in the small area filled with way too many most likely innocent suspects. One thing for sure was that the boy was Asian. His features suggest Japanese, but that was impossible. Japan is nothing less than destroyed.

Maybe Kanda and Marie were having more luck with the little boy.

"Um, Er, Mr Exorcist?" Called a timid looking man in a doctor's uniform. His brown eyes avoided Allen's as he made unsure steps towards where Allen was sitting.

Allen, not caring that he was a superior to the man, stood up and made a gentlemanly bow towards the medical man. He ignored the French sputtering that came from the doctor's mouth when he strengthened his posture and politely held out his human hand. "Allen Walker," he said simply when the doctor obliged in a handshake. "Any news?"

The doctor swallowed and pulled out a clip board. "Mr Walker, the patient, besides the obvious gun wound, has a fractured collar bone. Although it is nothing life threatening and is a clean break, so 8 or so weeks in a sling and cast should do the trick. Some pain medication is recommended but not vital to his recovery. We have already stitched and bandaged the wound."

Allen nodded gratefully before the doctor sighed and left to join his partner in packing up their supplies. After the cell was clear except the sleeping form of the strange boy, Allen snuck in to get a closer look. Because of the blood that had soaked the boys clothes, he was shirtless. This allowed Allen to see just how physically fit the boy was. He silently pondered who the boy really was and what he did as the clock ticked and angry suspects grumbled and complained in multiple different languages.

-o-o-o-o-

When Kaito came to, the past events didn't spare him by reminding him gently. No, it was like his memories boarded a train and barged right into his skull amidst fire and maniacal laughing.

The heist. The snipers. Tantei-Kun. A glowing light.

His indigo eyes shot open and before he could actually ponder why his shoulder felt weird, he scrambled upwards into a sitting position.

"Woah!" Came a surprised call from besides Kaito.

Kaito spun his head around to get a look at whoever made the alarmed call and was met with a very peculiar looking teenager. White hair, strange red tattoo looking thing on the left eye, grey eyes. Kaito kept the guy in the corner of his sight while he switched the majority of his attention to the room he was in.

His stomach dropped. A police station cell.

He kept his facial expression neutral as he returned his gaze to the teenage boy who sat in the corner of the cell. His bandaged shoulder and exposed chest didn't escape his notice, but he didn't let it show on his face.

Who was this boy? Had he finally been caught? He didn't recognize the cell… it looked too clean compared to the police station in Ekoda…

And what in the world was the circus in the neighboring cells.

" _Oh look, the new guy's awake!_ " came an excited voice of a lime clad man that was pressed up against the glass to Kaito's left. Kaito narrowed his eyes. French. The man just spoke in French.

" _What! Let me see!_ "

"Sorry about them," the boy in Kaito's cell said bashfully. In English. "They're a little excited that there's a new inmate that's not Phantom Thief G."

Kaito put on a fake smile and remembered all of his English with ease. "That's alright," he said simply, because he didn't really know what else to say. He was a smoother talker in his first tongue. Who was Phantom Thief G? What police station was he at? Where is Nakamori-Keibu? And for heaven's sake why were they speaking in English and French.

The boy stood up from his chair which allowed Kaito to get a full view on the military-esque uniform he was wearing. Albeit, it wasn't any uniform Kaito recognized. "My name is Allen Walker, I'm an exorcist from the Black Order," he said, in a business kind of tone. It didn't sound right being said by such a.. girly sounding voice. But, despite how ridiculous that whole sentence sounded, Kaito took it with a couple grains of salt. He was friends… enemies… frenemies with a witch after all, so something like an exorcist didn't sound too far off. The Back Order raised a few flags in Kaito's mind, he wasn't sure if the flags were red or not but it definitely sounded important. It also sounded like something Tantei-Kun would freak out about… wait. Tantei-Kun!

Kaito jerked his head around in an masked panic to look for the little figure. He cursed silently when the detective was nowhere to be found in his direct line of sight. His head spun around and he put all of his focus on the boy… Allen. He didn't let the pain in his collar slip into his mask as he stared. He stared at Allen with such intensity that the boy shifted nervously on his feet. "Where is he?" Kaito growled. Oops, he meant to be a bit less desperate sounding. He quickly readjusted his mask. "Have you seen a little boy?" There. That was better.

Allen's eyes widened. His mouth opened to say something but whatever words were about to come out were interrupted by the cell door opening with a creak.

"So, you're finally awake."

Kaito's eyes spun around to meet a thankfully more adult looking person dressed similarly to Allen. Although, the newcomer looked just as ridiculous as Allen with his bowl cut bangs and incredibly long hair pulled back into a braid accompanied by two silly looking moles in the center of his forehead. The guy screamed 'sketchy' in Kaito's brain. He was about to ask who the man was, but the question died when he saw what was held in the man's hand.

His monocle.

"Link! I was just about to get you," Allen said even though his tone hinted that he hadn't actually planned on fetching the man.

'Link' made an annoyed snort and glared at Kaito. "The little boy that accompanied you is none of your concern," he said. "All you need to do is answer some of our questions."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the man and said nothing. Kaito got the feeling that if Allen was good cop, this guy was bad.

Link continued to glare as he held up his hand that was clutching Kaito's monocle. "How did you get this?"

Kaito wanted to raise an eyebrow. Who was this guy? He had just captured the famous Kaitou KID and the first interrogation question was about a clothing item? Where was the 'what's your real name?' or the gloating that KID wasn't as great at escaping as they thought he was? Where was Nakamori-Keibu, Link the wet sandwich was actually making KID question his sanity.

"My monocle?" He asked.

Link's glare somehow intensified. "No," he said as his free hand wrapped around the clover charm. "Where did you get this Innocence?"

Kaito had to dreaming. He was having a hard enough time hiding the pain in his collarbone, the confusion of where he was, and his surprise to the army of weirdos in the other cells. This guy was a category of his own. Innocence? If his clover charm was somehow living, after all the crimes it had accompanied both generations of Kaitou KID on, it certainly was not in any form; innocent.

His emotions must have betrayed him because Allen suddenly spoke up. "Link, I don't think he knows what Innocence is…"

Link narrowed his eyes and lowered his hands. "Fine. Where are you from." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Japan."

Kaito was only trying to infuriate the annoying moled jerk by saying he was from the country they were currently in. But, he didn't get the reaction he was anticipating.

Both Allen and Link's faces went into expressions of shock and disbelief. "B-but that's impossible…" Allen whispered.

Kaito was too surprised by their reactions to notice that Link had marched up to Kaito with a goal. Kaito was suddenly pinned by his shoulders against the cell walls and he squeaked out, to his dismay, when the man's fingers dug into his definitely broken collarbone. The force hit his bandaged gunshot wound against the wall and Kaito was sure it reopened. "Who. Are. You," Link growled.

"K-Kudo Shinichi," Kaito burst out the first name he could think of that wasn't his own.

Link, thankfully, didn't even pause to ponder if the name was real or not. "How could you be from Japan?" He demanded. "Japan is completely destroyed, how could you be from Japan?"

Kaito's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Japan isn't destroyed!" Kaito felt anger fuel his bloodstream. He quickly shoved Link off of him and he didn't even bother to hide his glare. "Who are you guys and where is this place? What kind of joke is this?!"

Link looked ready to stab something fluffy and cute while Allen's jaw was gaping. "You're.. you're in France..." Allen said slowly.

Kaito let surprise spread on his facial features when he realized that he had no idea how to handle his current situation. Oh where was Conan when one needed him?

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

 **How was that? It went in a completely different direction than where I originally intended. So! Next time, we get some Conan and Kanda interaction.**

 **A couple notes: First: Even though D Gray Man is Japanese, Hoshino said herself that the Black Order speaks English. Hence: the English speaking. Also, they're currently in France right now so I added a few French speaking prisoners, because not everyone conveniently knows English.**

 **Second: I have read the D Gray Man manga and watched both the sub and dub of the anime (excluding Hollow), and I honestly prefer the sub Allen voice to the dub. I love Todd Haberkorn but I did not like his English voice for Allen. That's why I described Allen's voice as girly, because sub Allen sounds like a girl and is played by one.**

 **Third: Everyone caught up on the Manga knows that some crazy shiz is going down right now in the newest chapters. For the sake of 'I don't want to deal with it' and 'I still can't get this new information to make sense in my head': Mana is NOT the Millenium Earl in this story. I do** _ **not**_ **want to mess with that plot twist.**

 **Fourth: Thank you for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites on this story! I really love you guys for giving this story some time out of your guy's day. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Fifth: Pick one, it will alter the course of this story. "Option One" or "Option Two". I won't say what the options are, but they are important.**

 **Kay, super long AN is long. See ya guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wowwie you guys rock. All the reviews and everything warmed my heart. Because my brother got married and I'm in an extremely good mood, here is Chapter three a few days earlier than what I planned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK or DGM.**

* * *

Thieving Innocence

Chapter Three

-Jin

* * *

Marie couldn't see but he knew a kid was little when he encountered one, and the boy that appeared out of nowhere with that injured teenager was definitely little.

He listened to the tiny breaths of the small figure in the too big of bed they dumped him in. Unlike the teenage boy who was taken to the police station for medical help and interrogation, the little boy was deemed too young to do any damage and healthy enough to not be seen by a doctor, so Marie and Kanda took him to their hotel room and let him occupy one of the two full sized beds.

At first, Marie was a little hesitant to separate the strange pair of boys, mostly on the inference that the two could be related and/or could panic when the other isn't with them, but Allen insisted that he didn't want Inspector Galmar finding out that a six or so year old was found at the heist scene. Who knew what that old coot would do to the child, Marie wouldn't put it past him to lock up both boys on the assumption that they were G. Link finalized the decision by saying they could question both parties separately and compare stories later to check for lying.

So, after they removed the innocence from the teenagers strange costume (at least that's how it was described by the three other members of the group, Marie wouldn't know any different), the four exorcists and two newcomers went their separate ways.

Kanda had left the room fifteen minutes ago to inform Komui of the situation and Marie was left to babysit. Since they had arrived at the hotel the boy haven't even stirred, and his breathing hadn't changed from the steady and deep breathing that comes when one is asleep, so Marie figured he could lower his guard a smidge. He stood up from one of the kitchen chairs he previously dragged into the bedroom and stretched his weary muscles. It was getting late into the day and his stomach was begging him for food.

He turned his ear to the sleeping boy to make sure he was still asleep before Marie walked out of the bedroom and into the second half of the hotel. The room he walked into consisted of a small sofa and recliner next to their front door and a humble kitchen in a far corner. Marie made his way towards the kitchen and pulled out a few ingredients for a sandwich, but was interrupted by Kanda slamming the front door open and marching in.

"What did he say?" Marie asked, continuing on his sandwich.

"Tch."

Marie nodded in understanding. Kanda didn't need to tell how pissed he was that the child had been dumped onto him. Marie was sure that he'd rather be out stabbing something. Specifically Allen.

"Where's the brat?" Kanda asked as he closed the door more gently than how it had been opened.

"Still asleep, he hasn't moved since you left."

Kanda made a growling noise that informed Marie that he had heard.

A few minutes passed between the two exorcists. Marie busied himself with his midday meal while Kanda slumped on the sofa and began to clean his sword.

"Where do you think the child is from?" Marie asked.

Kanda shifted on the sofa. "Tch, heck if I know."

"Well, what does he look like?"

Kanda went silent, but it was the kind of silence that indicated thinking, not avoiding. "He… has Japanese traits. Brown hair, narrow eyes, his skin a few shades different. Although, his eyes are blue."

"That's strange," Marie hummed.

Kanda scoffed. "Strange? That's all you can say?"

"We've seen stranger. Also it's not impossible for him to be from Japan - if he actually is. You are."

Kanda's hair brushed against his shoulder and made a shuffling noise, informing Marie that Kanda had turned away. "You know there's a difference between me and that brat."

Marie nodded and folded his arms over the kitchen table. "Yes. Japan is completely destroyed, it is impossible for a child as small as him to survive with all the Akuma there. There is also the fact that he was with a teenager possessing Innocence. The Earl would have found them out easily."

Kanda grunted and started to say something, but Marie heard something that made him freeze. A shuffling of feet on the other side of the bedroom door

"Kanda," he interrupted.

An annoyed grumble.

Instead of saying anything, Marie gestured towards the door. Kanda didn't need to ask or be told what had caught Marie's attention. He immediately got to his feet and murmured "Annoying little brat" before whipping the bedroom door open.

-o-o-o-o-

The moment one of the men interrupted the other, Conan knew he was found out. But, to his horror, the men were very quick on their feet and one of them, who Conan assumed to be called 'Kanda', threw open the door and grabbed Conan by his back collar before Conan could fully retreat.

"Wah!"

Conan forced himself to go limp as he was manhandled by the man that plucked him up from the ground. The man was super tall and had impossibly blue long hair. He wore some kind of outfit that made Conan think an outdated military uniform, and he had a literal sword strapped around his lithe waist. Conan squeaked when he was tossed onto the sofa roughly. After getting himself into a comfortable sitting position, he glared at the man.

"There wasn't any reason to handle him so roughly," said the second man that Conan hadn't noticed quite yet. His head spun around and he saw that his second captor was sitting casually at a wooden kitchen table. He was a giant of a man. His features were serious and his body was well muscled. The man was bald and had neat looking headphones covering his ears and wrapping around the top of his skull. His eyes were a misty gray, which gave Conan the impression that the man was blind. His eye color combined with the way the man slightly tilted the side of his head towards Conan instead of looking at him only further confirmed the blind theory. Granted, he was very good at hiding his disability, but not good enough to slip through Conan's notice. What caught most of Conan's attention were the ten rings the man wore around his thick fingers. They didn't look like a fashion statement, but Conan couldn't guess what else the black rings would be used for.

"I can treat the brat however I want," the long haired man, Kanda, geowled. Then more quietly, "Freaking beansprout… shoving the brat onto me…"

"Conan."

Both men's eyes widened and both turned their full attention onto the tiny boy sitting with his arms crossed and wearing a childish expression.

"My name is Conan Edogawa. Who are you _nichan_? Can you tell me where I am?" Conan said in English, though he purposely spoke slow and didn't bother to hide an accent.

The effect Conan wanted was immediately… well... in effect. The muscled man's expression softened as one would do when an oblivious child spoke. Kanda almost looked a bit guilty but then made an annoyed snort and turned away. Conan added a Japanese word and kept his accent to let the men know that he was foreign. His aim was to get the men to think he was lost and confused. He wanted pity, and he got it.

"Conan is a nice name," the big man said. "My name is Marie and this," he pointed a thumb over to his companion "is Kanda. You're in Paris, little boy."

Conan couldn't stop his shoulders from slumping. That; was what he feared. Before he eavesdropped on the two men, Marie and Kanda, he first looked out the hotel window and was shocked to find a pretty good view of the Eiffel Tower. The city looked different than what he was used to seeing on trips and pictures, but there were no denying the presence of the worldwide attraction. The honest answer from Marie just added further proof that Conan was no longer in Japan. Gosh, how long had he been asleep?

Something weird is what Conan has landed himself in once again. If he pondered the information he had learnt from listening in on the two men's conversation and combined it with his confirmed location; it would almost be safe to assume that he was in a different _world._

A world where Japan is overrun by things called Akuma, where something called Innocence is important, where modern day technology is not present, and where someone called 'the Earl' was someone to be feared.

So, in conclusion, Conan was either apart of some elaborate joke that KID had planned or, somehow, Conan had traveled to some alternate dimension (which had to be some kind of dream, maybe if he pinched himself he'd wake up?).

Considering how Conan's life was going, both options seemed plausible.

Speaking of KID… the big guy mentioned Conan being "with" a teenager when they found him. Could that be KID?

"Ne," Conan spoke up, "where is…?" Where is what? Where is KID? What did these people think Conan's relationship with this 'teenager' was?

"Oh the other boy?" Marie asked without Conan having to continue his question. Thank goodness because Conan really didn't have a clue of what to say. After Conan gave a timid nod, Marie smiled. "He's okay, he was hurt so we're having some doctors look at him."

Conan nodded. So they separated KID from him. Probably to get two separate stories and compare later. That meant that these guys had more companions who would be sent to guard who Conan assumed to be KID, but who they assumed to be a teenager. Also… did he just say KID was injured? That stupid thief had better not be. Conan remembered the snipers on that rooftop, and if KID took a bullet, Conan would once again be in debt to the idiot.

Marie interrupted Conan's silent musings. "So for now, how about I get you something to eat then we can ask you some questions, okay?"

"Okay!" Conan yelled out happily.

Marie got up from the table and, to Conan's surprise, he easily walked over to the kitchen. Maybe the man wasn't blind…

"Brat," said Kanda quietly. Conan looked up and gave a smile up at Kanda even though he internally wanted to punch the jerk in the face. He swore, if he is called brat one more time... "Where are you from?"

 _I thought you guys were going to ask questions after a snack…_ "I'm from Japan!" he answered anyway, even though he hated his situation, he knew he had to keep in character. Gosh KID would be clutching his sides in laughter if he was seeing Conan like this...

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Tch," he snorted. Without another word, Kanda left towards the bathroom.

"Jerk…" Conan whispered.

Now, while both of his captors were distracted, it was time for him to work on an escape plan; because these people were absolutely crazy and Conan wasn't going to take it sitting down.

* * *

End of Chapter Three

* * *

 **Next time: Kaito and Conan witness Innocence for the first time in their separate escape attempts: each consisting of various levels of success.**

 **You know, at first I thought it would be OoC for Conan to just try and escape without trying to figure out KID's location first, but then I remembered that Conan is way more impulsive than what the Fandom makes him out to be.**

 **Make sure to review! So far Option Two is winning, vote again this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wonder what your guy's faces were when you saw the notification saying this fic has been updated... It's been too long... Sorry about that. Things came up and I had to move this fic to the back burner, but guess what? This fic is now top priority. Rejoyce.**

 **Disclaimer: Nah**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Jin

* * *

Kaito, admittedly, was pouting. Well, on the inside he was. On the outside, he was pretending to sleep, and he was going to continue to do so until the dumb mole face stopped staring at him.

Chances of that were slim.

But just because Link wouldn't leave Kaito alone, didn't mean he wanted to give away his awake state because Kaito was sure the guy would bombard him with accusations and questions the moment he sensed Kaito's faked deep breathing pattern falter.

He'd rather lay still than have to deal with mister bowl hair cut.

But he honestly didn't mind pretending to sleep all too much. It gave him a chance to scheme. He loved that word. Scheme.

Anyway, he had already memorized every detail of the cells and only needed to imagine the place in his mind to make some escape plans. Which was surprisingly hard to do. Just one look at the locks on the doors and he knew they were ancient. Even though he luckily still had some lock picks hidden in the hems of his pants, it would be impossible to use them quickly, effectively, and quietly. They weird thing was that even though the model of the locks were without a doubt a hundred or so years old, they looked new, not a smidge of rust on any of the hinges.

His cell was interesting too. There was a vent cover across from where he was sitting in his cell. It was huge and whenever the air turned on, it rattled and screeched. It was baffling that whoever designed the holding cells allowed vents to be in the cells. Although, he wasn't an idiot. He wasn't going to sneak over to the vents, unscrew the bolts, and just crawl in. That would be both stupid and dangerous to do. Plus, even though the locks looked new, the vent certainly didn't. Any move on the thing would announce his escape attempt to his prison mates if not the guards and Zelda- ahem- Link. Excuse his mistake.

So his next option would be the barred gap between the floor and the rest of the glass walls. It was a big enough gap for multiple hands to reach through and try to grab any passerbys—he only knew that because some person that looked like a drag queen in one of those weird costumes tried to make a grab for the Allen kid after he said he'd go and call some Komui dude—so if he waited for security to calm down and for all the prisoners to go to sleep, he should be able to corrode through the bars.

Honestly. The prison security must be ancient to not have confiscated all of Kaito's clothing. None of his secret pockets in this dress pants were even touched. Just by touch he knew he had five lockpicks, one smoke bomb, and a vial of a weak acid that wouldn't completely eat through metal, but would at least weaken it. He also had a couple dozen handkerchiefs.

He wasn't too worried about escaping. It would only take extreme care and a bit more time that what he was comfortable with. He just had to wait till night.

The only thing that worried him was Ani, one of his show doves. He brought her along on his previous heist so she could give him a literal birds-eye-view of the museum with the camera attached to her leg. After he stole the ruby (where did that go anyway?) Ani returned to the inside pocket of his jacket. She was nowhere to be seen. He could only hope she flew home before these strange people who insist he's in France and that Japan is destroyed took him.

And speaking of people who are missing, Jii is nowhere to be seen either. He desperately hoped that the man escaped safely. That he didn't go after Snake and his men. That he's not sitting in handcuffs in some jail cell.

Conan was gone too. But he wasn't too worried about the pipsqueak. Even though the kid couldn't be older than seven, he knew how to take care of himself. If anything, the little detective was probably laughing his guts out at Kaito's predicament. It was probably all his idea too. The demon brat was more shifty and sadistic than he let on. If the soccer ball shaped bruises he constantly found himself with were anything to go by.

His heart clenched and his stomach suddenly felt uncomfortable. Be wanted to shift and release whatever nervous energy filled his body at the thought of Tantei-kun. He really hoped this was all just a joke. That the kid was alright. That there wasn't anything more crazy and weird going on.

The sound of footsteps met his ears and he found himself grateful for the sudden distraction. If his internal clocks was right, he still had at least an hour before people started to get tired. Another hour to pretend to sleep. Another hour to go over and over and over again on his limited escape plans.

Kaito was sure that wherever Hakuba was, the jerk was laughing. 

-o-o-o-o-

Allen held the phone lightly against his ear. His hand hovered just a millimeter from numbers that he would have to press to call the Black Order. He found himself deep in thought, and not quite sure how to sort through what he was thinking.

Well, actually, without a doubt the biggest thought on his mind was a teenage boy who laid inside an empty cell. Kudo Shinichi. The boy who appeared from out of nowhere with a flash of green light.

After it was discovered that Kudo was from Japan, Link almost had an aneurysm. The only way to calm him down was to let the guy completely interrogate Kudo. At first, Kudo acted shocked and answered the questions with a slight, almost hidden wobble in his voice. But those kind of answers only lasted a few minutes. As the interrogation went on, Kudo slowly started to take control of his voice and expressions. The answers became vague and irritating, filled with so many double meanings and hidden messages it hurt Allen's head to try to decipher.

There was one thing that really bothered Allen: the Poker Face™.

Allen was an expert gambler. He knew how to spot and tear apart someone's hidden expressions. It was childsplay. It was second nature to look at the hidden emotions.

But it was impossible to do with Kudo. A Poker Face™ usually has one or two hidden layers of emotions. Three if your an expert like Allen. But Kudo? The guy was constantly building more and more layers to the point not even Allen could tell what he was thinking. It both terrified and fascinated Allen, because there was only one other person whom Allen couldn't read the real emotions of.

He doesn't have to say the name of said person…

Anyway, halfway through Links interrogation Kudo stretched with his good arm and released a huge yawn like he'd been holding it back for hours. His eyes went droopy and his answers were starting to get mumbly or he'd space out. Allen didn't believe for a second that the guy was actually as tired as he was letting on, but Allen was getting bored of the questions Link was asking. They were getting bland. Questions like "what do you last remember?" were turning into "how do I know you're not lying?".

In fact, by the time Allen convinced Link to let Kudo "sleep", questions had gotten so pointless that the only kind of interrogation was a staring contest between an angry man in a military uniform and an uninterested teenager in nothing but a mixture of bandages and dress pants.

Allen was pretty sure he was more relieved to leave than Kudo was to see them go.

Right after that, Link pulled up and chair to watch Kudo like a hawk. Allen barely suppressed an eye roll, but he had different things to think about.

He took a deep breath, as if it would erase the clouds in his brain. It didn't. Yet it's not like he could just sit for hours and ponder the mystery named Kudo Shinichi.

He dialed a familiar number. It ringed for a few minutes, then he was told by a monotonous voice that the owner of the number was not available and blah blah blah. He rolled his eyes, called again.

This time, it rung only twice before it was picked up.

"Why hello~" said a happy voice.

Allen couldn't help but smile. Anyone who worked with the Black Order and would dare to call Komui's desk would know to call twice, because the first phone call allowed the Head Officer time to find the phone which is usually buried under more paper that what should be possible. And probably somehow thrown across the room.

Allen is willing to bet (without any cheating even) that is wasn't even Komui that found the phone. It was probably Johnny. Or even more possibly: Reever.

"Hello, Komui," Allen said, smiling.

-o-o-o-o-

Conan never actually got a chance to think over an escape plan. Why? Here's why: just because he had the brains of a teenager, didn't mean his body was a teenager as well.

He missed those days when he could stay up all night, running only on coffee, and be just a tad bit loopy the next day.

Curse his small body that can't handle staying up past midnight.

And curse Marie's cooking also. The guy was an amazing cook. His dinner was rich and warmed his whole body and almost immediately made Conan's body leave the world of the awake.

One second his head was dropping as he tried to stuff another bite of dinner in his mouth, the next he found himself half awake, curled up on the couch. It was no longer bright-ish outside. The whole room was doused in darkness.

It took him a minute to become fully awake, but when he did, he mentally slapped himself. He waisted precious hours planning an escape to go find KID by sleeping away. Granted, he knew his body needed the sleep. The main problem with turning into a child was getting rid of teenager habits, and lack of sleep was a definite habit. Shinichi could go on for days, Conan couldn't. Conan would shut down.

It was a fact of his deaged body, and he hated it.

He pushed himself to his hands and knees, trying to ignore the ache on the inside of his elbows or his suddenly full bladder (thankfully Conan had never accidentally wet the bed) as he sat in the "frog" position on the couch. He knew it was bad for the knees and that parents shouldn't let their children sit with their legs formed in a W like Conan was doing, but at that moment he didn't really care. His mind was wide awake but his body was so tired.

He tried to clear all the gunk out of the corners of his eyes so he could open them fully. He noted quickly that his glasses were suddenly gone. He wondered who took them off and where they put them.

He looked around the hotel room with squinting eyes. It was dark, but the light of the moon made it a bit easier to see. From where he was sleeping, he could see the kitchen and and the front door. He didn't need to look to know that behind him was the door to the single bedroom and it's connecting bathroom (which he would definitely need to use pronto), but he did so anyway, because in the silence of the night it was pretty easy to hear a voice.

It was deep and calm like an ocean's wave. Conan recognized the voice belonged Marie.

"Yes, he fell asleep a little bit of an hour ago..." Marie said quietly. "We were actually planning on heading over… yes… Komui said that? Yes…"

Conan thought for a moment that Marie was talking to Kanda, but as the conversation continued Conan realized that Marie was talking to someone on the phone.

He wanted to get closer and figure out who Marie was talking to, bur he knew that if he made too sudden or loud of a noise, Marie would instantly hear him. Conan guessed it has to do with the "innocence" the two men had mentioned.

"What are you doing up, Brat?"

Conan almost fell off the couch—he would not admit he almost wet himself too, he really needed to get to the bathroom. He completely forgot that he had to look out for Kanda too. He slowly turned around in his position and looked and the grumpy Kanda. The man was sitting at the kitchen table. Conan wondered how he missed him but chalked it up to the darkness of the room and the darkness of the man's clothes, hair, and maybe even personality.

"I woke up!" Conan said.

Kanda gave a 'no crap you woke up' kind of look. Conan inwardly cringed. He could only hope he'd get a chance to be alone so he didn't have to act like an over excited seven year old. He missed being a teenager. Once he returns to being Shinichi, he would never complain about teenager responsibilities like homework, part time jobs, and worrying about taxes ever again.

"What are you doing up, Kanda-niichan?"

You know, before now, Conan always thought Haibara had the most intense of glares. He wondered what would happen and Kanda and Haibara met. The world, both his and whatever the heck this one was, would probably combust. The electricity flying from both of their narrowed eyes and the heavy atmosphere rising from their annoyed posture were so similar that Conan could hardly suppress the shiver that traveled down his spine and into his toes.

Kanda opened his mouth to say something, probably 'you don't need to know,' or 'stop asking questions small, annoying child' but before Kanda could really say anything, Marie opened the bedroom door.

Both heads turned towards the man in unison. Marie 'looked' up at Conan with a small smile. "What are you doing awake?"

Conan tried not to sigh. Tried. It kind of slipped out, so he disguised it with a yawn. "I woke up," he repeated.

Conan could practically feel Kanda's eyeroll. "He woke up…" he grumbled like it was the most idiotic sentence to ever be spoken.

Marie hummed happily. Conan had no clue how Marie dealt with Kanda's constant foul mood. "We still have a few hours before we can go-"

"Go?" Conan asked. "Go where?"

He didn't know why, but he never expected to be taken anywhere. He just kind of assumed they'd stay at the hotel, at least for a few days. He didn't know what he'd do if he was suddenly moved to a different area. He needed to plan an escape. He couldn't be even more separated from KID.

Kanda seemed to be surprised by the sudden transfer as well. If his ever so widened eyes said anything.

"To the police station. That's where your… uh…"

Conan said the first thing that popped in his head. "Brother."

"Really?"

Murder me. "Yeah!"

Marie lifted a confused eyebrow. "But you have different last names…"

The world froze. KID… told them his real name?

This wasn't the way to find out his real identity. Conan was supposed to rip off that dumb top hat, throw the monocle across the room and recognize KID's face and eyes. He was supposed to catch KID messing up, find a fingerprint or a missed hair. But even then, he never expected—or wanted—the chase to end so quickly. He wanted it to be like his father. Where he and the first Kaitou KID were well into their adulthood. They were equal rivals. Conan even suspected that they never wanted to defeat each other. They understood each other.

Conan could only sputter.

Kanda rolled his eyes again. "Different last names?" He asked for clarification.

"Yeah, Allen said he introduced himself as-"

Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh no Conan wasn't prepared for this. He almost covered his ears because he didn't want to hear it, but his curiosity won out. He listened to the next two words, barely even realizing he wasn't breathing.

"Kudo Shinichi."

Oh.

Conan was going to murder him. He was going to murder him and hide his body in a volcano.

"Well, anyway," Marie said, "he's a little worse for wares but they said the wound should heal quickly. Allen said Lavi and Krory would be on their way to pick them both up and take them to the Head Quarters."

Conan listened quietly. He could work with this. They were going to take Conan to KID in just a matter of minutes. Priority number one was to meet with KID and only probably kill him a little for stealing Shinichi's name so they can plan a way to get back. The thief couldn't help Conan get back to their world if he's dead.

For now, to meet up with KID, sticking with Kanda and Marie would be the best plan.

-o-o-o-o-

Finally, Kaito thought. It must have been way past midnight. A chorus of snores met his ears, which was proof enough that most of the inmates have fallen asleep. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that much.

But he opened his eyes anyways. Slowly, and as he pretended to shift in his sleep. He quickly glanced across the cell and through the glass walls. It was almost impossible to resist a grin.

Zelda was distracted.

It seemed Link had given up on watching Kaito as he "slept" and went to talk with some guy—a man who was radiating something major that reminded Kaito of Nakamori—about something. Kaito felt the risk to fully open his eyes was low enough, so he did so. It allowed him to study the room a bit more. Or more specifically, the bars separating the glass wall from the floor.

It was about a foot and a half tall. The gaps between the bars were a few inches wide. But what he really needed to look at were the screws. If he squinted, he could see some bolts that held the bars in place. He almost had to double take when he saw the bolts. He couldn't help but wonder why the bars weren't wielded to the ground.

Although, he wasn't about to complain about it. If anything, unscrewing the bolts would be easier than corroding the iron bars. All he needed was something thin and strong, like a penny.

And a distraction.

Which, just as he thought of it, it happened.

Zelda was in the middle with talking to the cop guy when another officer ran up looking out of breath. "Inspector Galmar!"

The man—of course he was an inspector—who was talking with Zelda turned away from the conversation and gave an intense glare at the officer who had interrupted whatever he was talking about. "Don't tell me-"

"Another, sir!" Yelled the officer. He held out something in his hands. A paper in the shape of a G.

Murmurs broke out in the whole room. Inmates who were sleeping opened their eyes and joined in on the increasingly uncomfortable felt confused of what the big deal of the paper was about, but he continued to pretended to sleep. He heard many whispers among the prisoners and cops alike. Something about a Phantom Thief.

Kaito mentally chuckled. That's why the guy reminded him of Nakamori. He had to deal with a Phantom Thief too. He was willing to bet the guy was a single father of an amazing woman as well.

He wanted to figure out who the thief was. Maybe the thief had something to do with the traffic light impersonators in the other cells. Alas, this was the perfect opportunity to escape. All off the inmates were awake now, but they were all talking amongst each other with such focus, as if whoever "G" was, he would be the key to their freedom. They were completely ignoring Kaito.

And so was Zelda. The guy was talking with Allen (who had just ran into the room, news really does travel fast), and was not even looking in the direction of the cells. The small amount of officers were whispering to each other and taking orders from the Inspector.

No one was paying attention to the poor, insignificant boy who's collar bone was broken and who seemed to be asleep.

This was easy. A cat burglar escaped in the dead of night when not even the rodents were awake. But a Phantom Thief? They escaped during the chaos in impossible ways.

They didn't notice until it was five minutes after the officer had came in with the heist note that Kaito was gone.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

 **I hope you guys both noticed and enjoyed the writing style change. I think I've improved a lot. *Bows***

 **Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and the follows and faves and all of that. I love this fic, and I'm glad you guys do too.**

 **A lot has changed. I have replanned so much for this series. It's going to be a long one. This is just at "Arc One", where things are just starting off. Some fun things happen this Arc but it will mostly be switching between Kairo and Conan's perspective. I have huge plans. I hope you guys are as excited as I am.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the understang and support. I missed this fic and I almost can't wait to see where this goes.**


End file.
